Deep Within
by AddictiveAnime
Summary: When the mostly forgotten Queen of Fairy Tail, Kazumi, comes back to find her guild returning, what happens? What is the connection between Sting, Laxus and her? Read to find out more. Rated T for the Language used.
1. Chapter 1

~-Deep Within-~

* * *

**I am seriously Fairy Tail addicted, but I love other animes too. For some reason, the male character I like is Laxus Dreyar and Sting Eucliffe, I don't know why, I can be fangirling/fanboying him for hours when I read the manga. Anyways, Fairy Tail belongs to its respective owners, The only character that is not a offical Fairy Tail Character is Kazumi, my own created Kazumi**

* * *

Looking at the dark sky, Kazumi wondered how long has it been since Fairy Tail went missing, despite the fact only Laxus, Gildarts, The Thunder God Tribe, Erza and Mirajane. would remember her. "It been... 6 years"

She remembered when she heard the knews, she ran back to the Guild house. Many of which needed a few minutes to remember her. Despite having a recognizable name for the various deeds she has done all around Fiore, her own guild has troubles remembering her. It wasn't shocking, though her father died on the hands of Gildart Clive, and made him swore to protect her which was remembered by everyone, she never stayed at the Guild house for more than a day, usually only for a few minutes to take a job. She of course, didn't want protection from anyone, and went solo. "Where's Laxus?" Was all she asked, hoping that the news that spread was fake. All of them said the same thing, "They vanished at Tenrou Island"

Kazumi still remembered how she became a S-Class with Laxus, and how she was once part of the Thunder God Tribe. She was always quiet, never really associating with anyone other than them, Gildarts, Laxus and sometimes Erza. She and Erza had a kind of bond, the two were similar when young, not associating with anyone. Although Erza became the Princess of Fairy Tail, also know as Titania, Kazumi became known as the Fairy Tail Queen, for being able to beat almost all the S-Class, and her self-made magic Aurora. Kazumi has the skills of making magic, and has a magic eyes called, "Copy Eyes" which could copy any magic, even if their wearing glasses. When she uses the eyes, the colour turns from black to pink. She also wears a tanktop and small pants with slippers, clothes that could be seen by people.

Kazumi never liked many of her Guildmates despite being close friends with most of the S-Class mages. She usually thought of them as weak despite being the Queen of Fairy Tail. Kazumi also has close ties to Team Natsu, excluding temporary members and Lucy. She is also knowing by many other Guilds, like Mermaid Hill and Lamia Scale, whom they would ask Kazumi for help.

Walking down the path after completing a job, Kazumi said to herself, "Even if I hate most of them, I have to help the Guild and it's current member. This should be enough to clear half the debt. They did owe a large amount..." "Don't Lie to me Rogue, especially when you looked up to Natsu-San so much,", "That was a Long time Ago" I heard, walking down the path I usually took. Walking, Kazumivand the spiky blonde haired boy exchanged glances, he immediately looked shock, rubbed his eyes and look at her again. "The Duo Dragon Slayers, think their so hype.." she complained under her breathe, but was stopped on her tracks when the blonde haired boy hugged her. "WHAT THE SHIT? FUCKING MOLESTOR" Kazumi screamed, kicking him but he wouldn't let go. "You don't remember me? I'm Sting, I was finding you for years" The blonde said, not letting her go. "I don't know you, I don't care of your name you blonde shit" Kazumi screamed, catching the attention of the dark haired mage.

"Sting, she's not the Kazumi you might know, there's alot of Kazumi's in the world, stop hugging random people" The black haired man said, approaching us. "What do you want" Kazumi asked fiercely, not alarming the two. "Sorry, I've been trying to find my... childhood friend. She looks exactly like you if she doesn't change much in... 12 years" Sting said, feeling embarrassed. "Nope, don't know who the hell are you, but I will keep watch" Kazumi said, lying. "We heard your the Queen of Fairy Tail, just that you're never at the Guild House, want to have a duel?" Sting eagerly said like a young boy getting candy. "Nah.. I can't bother for a fight, I'm exhasuted, Okay? Bye" Kazumi replied, walking away. "She's exactly like the Kazumi I know and love" Sting said, sighing.


	2. Chapter 2

~-Deep Within-~

* * *

**I'm exhausted, but my love for Fairy Tail kept me awake, so here's a new chapter. My other story's chapter is still undergoing, so wait for it to finish. For this story, I don't actually know if my character is going to be in a relationship with Sting or Laxus, so idk? Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me, it belongs to it's respective owners except for Kazumi, my created Kazumi**

* * *

Walking to the Guildhouse, Kazumi noticed something, the sound of partying and fighting, like last time. Entering the Guildhouse, she gotten shocked with what she saw. All the core members of Fairy Tail returned, she entered in, and walked to Mirajane. "Wha... You guys returned?" She asked, still shocked. "We are't leaving forever, we will return" Mirajane said smiling. "Ahh Kazumi, welcome back" Gildarts said, hugging her. "Uncle Gildarts! It been a long time" Kazumi replied, hugging back. She was quiet but she loved the company of the memebers. I went to Master Markarov, and said, "Old Man, I'm back", "Who are you?" Makarov said, leading to a punch and a slap in the face. "The return of the queen and you don't even god damned remember me?" Kazumi fiercely asked, scaring him. "Oh hi Kazumi, the Queen is back" Makarov announced, leading to everyone to turn to their direction. All of them, excluding the S-Class mages, were scared, to a decent amount, of Kazumi. Lucy, Juvia and Wendy asked Natsu and Gray , "Who is Kazumi? I heard of her before but I'm not sure where is she"

"I am the Queen of Fairy Tail, Kazumi. Of course, you should be scared of me, but don't worry, I won't bully you unless you oppose me. Of course, most of the boys, did oppose, and they should know what they got" Kazumi said, staring at Natsu and Gray. "Shes the Queen..." They said in sync, both still shocked. "Anyways, I heard Romeo and Macao arguing about the Grand Magic Games, and I have a offer you can't resist" Kazumi said loudly, mostly aiming at Makarov. "If we go for the Grand Magic Games, I offer an expense paid trip to the beach, for three months to boost our strength. Deal Old Man?""If the Queen says so, I guess I can't object, a trip to the beach or, to rephrase it, a training camp by the beach for three months, pack your things, we're leaving tomorrow." Makarov said, sighing.

"Hey... Kazumi... I have a favour I need to ask you" Laxus said when we arrived. "What is it?" Kazumi asked, looking at him. "We would like you to join Fairy Tail Team B, with Me, Gajeel, Mira, Mystogan, Juvia and Cana. You can also train with me and the Thunder God Tribe," He continued. "Your kidding right? The rules are that each groups need only 5 Main members and a reserve", "Your wrong, the rules state that there can be a extra reserve whom can also be a member" Laxus said. "Fine, I will join as the 7th Reserve-Member of Fairy Tail Team B" Kazumi replied, following them. After three months of training, "Laxus! We finally reached, lets go Honeybone Lodge" Evergreen complained, despite being carried by Bickslow. "Damn your heavy" Bickslow complained, making her angry." "Okay stop complaining and let's go" Kazumi announced, walking to the direction of their lodge.

"Laxus... Who is in our team?" Kazumi asked, as her and Laxus were the only two who proceeded in the lodge. "Like three months ago, I said that me, you, Mira, Gajeel, Mystogan, Juvia and Cana are in Fairy Tail Team B. Anyways, how is that new Lacrima?" Laxus replied and asked. "Well it's okay, and I am glad I am able to eat anything that suits the elemental power I'm using" Kazumi replied, before having another thought, "I'm also lucky that 2nd Generation Dragon Slayers won't get motion sickness.."

The door started opening, Mira and Cana proceeded in, followed by the rest. "You guys are late" Laxus complained, only to be answered back by Mira's smile. "We just got back from our training. Of course they said we were to be back by 12, so we are back" Mira continued, putting her things down. Giving them, excluding Cana and Kazumi, matching outfit, they rest changed, where Cana and Kazumi had a chat. After changing, and when the bell hit 12 with a ring. There was a voice from above which said something, but couldn't be heard from all the noise. "113... to 8 teams, competing... Ground Domasflau?" Gajeel said out loud, as the lodge became turning and transforming. "You may use any magic you like, no restrictions. As long as you're one of the first 8 teams to make it" The voice heard, and a path was formed.

"... Card Magic, Direction Card!" Kazumi shouted, and the card was thrown up. It later came down in a quick second and showed EAST. "We're at Eastwards, lets go" Kazumi announced. "Heh, Fire Ball!" someone shouted as a large ball of fire came rushing towards us. "Lighting Eruption!" Laxus shouts as Juvia continues, "Water Slicer!" To extinguish the flames. "Copy Eyes!" Kazumi shouted, copying the users magic before Cana shouted, "Card Dimension!" Jailing the person.

"Card Magic, Charting Card!" Kazumi proceeded, following Laxus as they try to find their way to the exit. Grabbing the card, Kazumi announces, Go straight, turn left and go forward!"

Reaching the Congratulation Goal, the person, or thing, announced, "Congratulations, you reached 2nd, please proceed". "Any now, B team of Fairy Tail!" Was announced as we step out. "Isn't it an offence for 7 members? At most theres 6 with an addition of a reserve... So it must mean the Fairy Tail team B has two reserves... One is Cana Alberona, the next is.. The Queen of Fairy Tail!?" The judges and some audiences thought out loud. "Laxus.. Their having a second preliminary, since we and Sabertooth kind of tied, we have to fight Sabertooth for ranking" Mira said, after hearing from the judges. "We can't decide, so the judges will decide who is to go.."


End file.
